Dominance
by elarielf
Summary: From cgkinkmemeii. PROMPT: Lelouch thinks someone who will be Zero shouldn't bottom all the time, and tries to get Suzaku to top him. Suzaku proves that bottoming doesn't mean lacking power or control. Explicit, M/M


"It's just not manly."

Suzaku checked to make sure he'd heard that correctly. "_You're_ giving _me _advice on manliness?"

"Well needed advice," Lelouch corrected. "Honestly, Suzaku; I pursued you, wooed you, won you over, and bedded you. And you've just gone with the status quo since. Not once have you even attempted to take matters into your own hands in the bedroom."

"Well, no, I thought that was what a lover was for," Suzaku tried to joke. Lelouch raised a single eyebrow, unamused. "And you _sew_!"

"Brilliantly. That's not the point." Lelouch tried to look intimidating, which might have worked if he hadn't been naked and lying next to Suzaku in bed, one hand propped up for his head to rest on. "The point is you're going to be Zero soon. And Zero is manly."

"_Excuse me_?"

Lelouch glared. He did hate to be interrupted. "Part of Zero's seductive ability is the impression of complete dominion over – stop snickering, Suzaku!"

"I love you." Suzaku pecked Lelouch on the nose. "Really, I do. But I _like _our arrangement. And really, who sticks what into whom is really not the point." He kissed Lelouch more seriously. "I just really love being with you, Lelouch."

"Hmm… I do too…" For a moment, Suzaku thought that the conversation was over and they'd get to have sex. He underestimated Lelouch's tenacity. "But if you don't start topping and soon, no one's going to believe you're Zero."

Suzaku sighed in exasperation. "That's stupid, Lelouch. And that's coming from me. No one's going to know Zero's bedroom habits just from looking at him. I mean… if that was the case, people would assume that you conduct a symphony orchestra in bed!" He paused thoughtfully. "…although sometimes, when you do that thing with the thing, it kind of feels that way…"

"Exactly!" Lelouch declared, pressing the advantage. "Zero's dexterity and control comes out in his public persona. And you need to adopt that persona. And, as with everything, dominance starts at home."

"No."

"_What_?"

"I don't want to." It was a little petulant, Suzaku knew, but Lelouch had been harping about this for almost a week, usually at the end of a hard day after Suzaku had killed or captured or otherwise neutralized threats to this stupid empire and all he really wanted was a good meal and Lelouch's cock up his ass. Was that so much to ask for? "I mean, if you think about it, you're pressuring me into this and if I gave in, that would be unmanly."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "You're being deliberately obtuse. I'm not saying it has to be every time, but you shouldn't bottom every single time. For goodness sakes, Suzaku, you're far stronger than I am! Just… take the opportunity to take the initiative and _go_!"

Not a bad idea. Suzaku rolled Lelouch over and pinned him to the bed, kissing the smug smirk off his face. "Not gonna happen, not tonight." Lelouch shot him an irritated glare, but couldn't do much against Suzaku's stronger grip. Suzaku reached over for the lube and quickly prepared himself before wrapping a hand around Lelouch and slicking him up slowly and carefully until Lelouch snarled and started bucking up into Suzaku's hand.

Suzaku grinned and kissed Lelouch one last time before letting him go and flipping them back over, with Lelouch on top. "Ready for you, lover."

Lelouch had just enough peeved irritation to shoot Suzaku one last glare before pressing into him and starting a deep, steady rhythm almost immediately. Suzaku arched and moaned as Lelouch sped up, his hips snapping sharper and harder as he gripped Suzaku's leg for leverage and started pounding into him.

It was rough and messy and Suzaku loved every moment of it. Lelouch was still being a bit of a brat, though, and Suzaku had to jerk himself off as Lelouch ignored his erection and continued thrusting hard and fast into his ass until Suzaku's orgasm crested over both of them and Suzaku could feel Lelouch coming inside him as he reached his own release.

It was wonderful and perfect; even more so when Lelouch collapsed on him in a sweaty, panting, exhausted mess. Suzaku wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head, wondering what the hell was Lelouch's obsession with changing this.

As they drifted off to sleep, however, Suzaku did hear Lelouch murmuring under his breath, "Next time…"

Suzaku sighed. This would require something proactive.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"Your Majesty." Suzaku bowed lower than necessary, just because it amused him and irritated Lelouch. "I would request a boon."

"I'm afraid I left all my boons in my other pants," Lelouch shot back, rolling his eyes. "What do you want Suzaku? You know it's yours."

In hindsight, Suzaku should really have picked a better time. Unfortunately, this was the only chance Suzaku had. Lelouch had refused to even talk to Suzaku since their kind-of-almost fight last night, but Suzaku knew he could corner him at the hour he spend every day hearing requests and complaints (and figuring out sadistic ways of granting them to amuse himself). Lelouch couldn't refuse his Knight the opportunity to be heard here.

…well, he could have, but it would have looked stupid and petty rather than diabolical and evil. And Lelouch wasn't going for 'petty'.

Suzaku approached the throne, something he wasn't supposed to do as a supplicant, but Lelouch didn't even seem phased. "I want you to drop the thing we were fighting about."

Lelouch sighed. "It's a simple matter of appearance and dominance, Suzaku. You're being very immature about the whole thing."

"_I'm_ being… _you're _the one who thinks that manliness is measured by what happens six inches below the belt line."

"Come now," Lelouch purred, clearly amused. "Give yourself more credit that that. It's closer to seven inches."

"Real mature." Suzaku really didn't like how smarmy Lelouch could get in his public persona. (And that's not what he meant anyways. And he was just over seven inches, thank you very much.) He sauntered up to Lelouch and caressed his cheek. "I really would appreciate it if you'd let it go."

Lelouch leaned into his touch, unashamedly basking in the petting. "And I'd really appreciate it if you'd give in." He looked up at Suzaku, eyes dark behind his contacts and eyelashes. "It's only a matter of time…"

Suzaku chuckled. He hadn't wanted to resort to this (only he kind of did) but… "Oh, Lelouch… after all we've been through together, you still underestimate me."

There was some uncomfortable shuffling from the palace guards Lelouch hadn't bothered to use his _geass_ on. Those under Lelouch's _geass_ remained fully at attention. Suzaku ignored them all, dipping down to kiss Lelouch as his hand slid around the back of his neck to hold him in place.

Lelouch kissed back, sighing contentedly into Suzaku's mouth. "That's sweet of you, Suzaku. But this isn't the time or the place."

"I know." Suzaku kissed him again, lightly, and settled on the arm of the throne. "You have stuff to do." Another kiss and Suzaku's fingers started lightly kneading the back of Lelouch's neck in a half-massage that had Lelouch nestling into his touch. "And you don't wanna do it here. In public."

"Exactly," Lelouch said, his hand sliding up Suzaku's arm. "So we'll continue this later."

Suzaku kissed him again, and started undoing the front of Lelouch's stupid-looking Emperor clothes. "I kinda want to resolve this now." His lips moved down Lelouch's neck, becoming more aggressive until he was lightly nipping and sucking at the skin there.

Lelouch's breathing was fast now, and his grip on Suzaku's arm was tight. "Suzaku, I… oh…" Rather than wait for Lelouch to finish whatever he was going to say, Suzaku gently palmed the front of his pants, smirking.

"You're hard."

"Well… yes…" Lelouch followed his hand as Suzaku removed it before moaning as Suzaku gingerly unzipped his pants. "Suzaku…"

Suzaku laughed shakily. This was affecting him more than he'd expected. "Don't worry. Everything's just fine…" He very carefully lifted Lelouch out of his pants and pumped him a few times. "Do you want me to stop now?"

Lelouch couldn't even muster up a decent glare. "I…" he couldn't even finish, arching into Suzaku's hand, all control and self-restraint gone. Suzaku smirked and kissed him again, loving the way Lelouch just opened under his lips and tongue.

"You're so beautiful. Let me make you feel good."

"_Yesss_…" Suzaku let himself grin into the kiss, knowing that Lelouch was too far gone to notice or object. He'd come prepared, in more ways than one, with loose boots that were simple to kick off and his original Knight of Zero pants which were just slightly too big now.

Knowing that you would eventually be killing your best friend and lover was a bit of an appetite suppressant.

But for now, it meant that Suzaku stepped out of his pants quickly and smoothly, never letting Lelouch catch a moment to change his mind.

Not only that, but Suzaku had prepared for this in an even more optimistic way.

The lubricated buttplug had been uncomfortable at first (especially during the bow), but Suzaku was grateful for it now as he slid it out and immediately replaced it with Lelouch's erection, straddling the Emperor on his throne, his back to the dozens of supplicants waiting their turn, able to see the guards out of the corner of his eyes.

Lelouch didn't seem to notice anything but Suzaku, gasping and bucking into Suzaku's body as soon as Suzaku settled on top of him. "_Suzaku_…"

"You feel so good inside me," Suzaku groaned into Lelouch's mouth before kissing him deep and hard. "Wouldn't give this up for the world."

…except that, in a few months, he would. Literally.

Lelouch clearly wasn't thinking that far ahead, as his hands flew up to grasp at Suzaku's shoulders and hip. "Move. Dammit, Suzaku, _move_."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Suzaku lifted his hips and slid back down, groaning with Lelouch as that pushed him even deeper inside him. "God, Lelouch…" Lelouch's hand slid up Suzaku's shoulder, around his neck and the back of his head to hold him in place as they kissed and Suzaku set a pace that was designed to be both fast and satisfying and _noisy_.

Lelouch was beautifully flushed now, panting hard between kisses, but never turning Suzaku away when he bent down for more. Suzaku trailed his mouth down Lelouch's neck, letting him catch his breath, moaning as that shifted the angle and he could feel every thrust even _more_. "Lelouch, I…"

The hand that had been resting against Suzaku's neck slid down to wrap around his cock. Suzaku groaned and bit at Lelouch's skin in retaliation, trying desperately not to come before Lelouch did. "Lelouch… god, if you keep this up, I'll end up coming all over your nice white clothes."

"Do it," Lelouch hissed, pumping Suzaku harder and faster, his hips moving up into Suzaku at the same accelerated pace as he chased his own release. "Do it, Suzaku, I want…"

Suzaku laughed breathlessly. It was always like this with them, their selfish and selfless desires mingling to make sex the most wonderful, but competitive, experience ever. "Not before you, Lelouch."

Lelouch's chuckle disrupted his rhythm. "We'll see, Suzaku…" But Suzaku had already shifted, taking that moment of distraction to clench tighter around Lelouch as he rode him fast and hard, slamming himself onto Lelouch now, feeling the ache and numbness already starting to spread.

It was worth it, though, as Lelouch threw back his head and swore like a filthy sailor and came hard into Suzaku's body. Suzaku grinned and let himself follow in a somewhat more restrained orgasm.

He slumped over Lelouch when it was done, basking in the afterglow and endorphin rush as well as the dull soreness of his muscle and the victorious rush of having proved his point in the most satisfying way possible.

"Dominant enough for you, Lelouch?"

Lelouch lifted his head, fixing Suzaku with a glare. "You. Are an ass."

"_Your_ ass, love, as we've demonstrated to about fifty people."

Suzaku couldn't hold back his snicker as Lelouch's eyes widened to nearly twice their normal size. "Get off me, moron!"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Suzaku unclipped his cape and draped it over Lelouch, giving pretty much everyone a good view of his own assets before pulling up his pants, but keeping Lelouch covered. "Is there anything else?"

Lelouch's glare should really have been able to melt metal. "No. You are dismissed, Sir Knight."

Suzaku bowed and took his leave, hoping that Lelouch would be over it by supper.

"Suzaku, wait."

…Suzaku paused. Lelouch, fully and neatly dressed and barely noticeably covered in Suzaku's come, strode forward and returned Suzaku's cape, fastening it securely before caressing Suzaku's cheek and kissing him softly before returning to his throne and waving for the next (somewhat shell-shocked) supplicant to come forward.

Suzaku pressed his hand against his cheek and smiled. He'd never taken Lelouch for a good loser, but… apparently he could be if the loss came with a mind-blowing orgasm.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"I still want you to fuck me."

"Lelouch, we've been _over _this…"

"Not for that, just for… fun."

"Well. Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"I didn't want you to think I was – _Suzaku_!"

"Lelouch?"

"You can't just… ah… hnnn, _Suzaku_…"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Ass."


End file.
